1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording information signals in a track on a longitudinal record carrier, comprising:
input means for receiving an information signal; PA1 processing means for processing the information signal so as to make the information signal suitable for recording in at least one track on said record carrier; and PA1 writing means for writing, after processing, the information signal in said at least one track on said record carrier, starting from a start position viewed in the length direction of the record carrier and in a direction towards one of the end positions of the record carrier.
The invention also relates to a method of recording the information signals on said record carrier, and to a record carrier.
2. Description of The Related Art
An apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph is known from International Patent Application WO 96/18,188 A2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,647, Document D1 in the List of Related Documents, that can be found at the end of this description. The known apparatus records a plurality of information signals in an interleaved way in a plurality of tracks on the record carrier.